mdalchemistfandomcom-20200215-history
Dai
"Feh, you bore me. Go play somewhere else..." - Daigoro Ito Personality Daigoro is rarely seen without a smile on his face in public. He seems to always be happy, and tries to make a large number of friends and allies. He trusts easily, and it is difficult for him to lose that trust in somebody. He sees nobody as his enemy, just as a nuisance. He couldn't care less about the Homonculi, stating that "If they don't do anything evil, why do we fight them?". But when he is alone, he is a changed man. He is quieter, and tries to avoid doing anything that would compromise hs own self-view of himself. Although he is a member of the Military, he does not completely trust the State, as of yet. He will also take a very personal stand on issues like rape and abuse, usually trying to take matters into his own hands. He puts others first, no matter what, even if the cost is to his own life. He seems to spend most of his time sleeping, but actually has insomnia, and never gets much to himself. He doesn't suffer fools, but refuses to speak ill of anybody, either to their face or behind their back. He is extremely ignorant, and usually can't take a hint, unless he is told it to his face. Appearance Daigoro has very deep red hair, that hangs down to his feet. When he wears it up, it is usually in a ponytail, with pure white cloth weaved throughout. His eyes are also the usual Ishvallan red, if not a lot brighter, but his skin is more of an Asian disposition, and not like that of any pure Ishvallan. When not on duty, his dress style is rather casual, and he prefers to wear clothing that is more cheap and comfortable that good-looking, so he spends a lot on op-shop clothing. Although that is usually true, he spends a lot of money on trenchcoats, using them to hide numerous objects. He is soft-spoken, and will not usually raise his voice unless he is passionate about the issue. He yawns frequently, and also seems to always be extremely tired in the way he looks and acts. He also sighs a lot, feigning indifference. His right arm is automail, due to a crazed enemy soldier coming at him with a knife. History Daigoro was born in Central City, to the love of an Ishvallan man and a Aerugese woman. He was, unfortunately, an unexpected birth, and neither the man nor the woman had any way of looking after him. So they sent him to an Orphanage, and he spent the first three years of his life there. In those years, it was a happy time, and he loved his life as much as he could. About two weeks after his third birthday, he was adopted by an Alchemist and his wife. These two were newlywed, and happy with each other. But when the man saw the eyes of the boy, he realised - this child was Ishvallan. The Alchemist was the grandson of one of the Ishvallan War survivors, and decided to try and make it right with this child. So he began to teach him Amestrian, first. And it took him years, four entire years, but he managed it, and the boy was good enough with the language for the man to believe him ready to learn Alchemy. But it wasn't enough. He had to balance both Amestrian and Alchemy with the child. Daigoro was learning, yes, but it wasn't fast enough for this man. He became obsessed with teaching him, trying to get him to become a prodigy. And it wasn't working, not at all. No matter how hard he tried, Daigoro could not learn at the pace that the man wanted him to. But Daigoro was beginning to grasp it. Slowly, but surely. And it still wasn't enough. And the days went on, and Daigoro was still learning. His studies took up so much of his time, he began to believe that there was nothing out there other than a cold world, and the man put more of that idea into his head. By the time Daigoro was thirteen, the man simply gave up on Alchemy. He stopped teaching Daigoro in that subject, and instead only focussed on the child's Amestrian. But Daigoro hadn't given up, and in his spare time, taught himself Alchemy. By the time he was sixteen, Daigoro was extremely good with Amestrian, and his father stopped teaching him, and he had finally taught himself enough Alchemy that he was proficient enough, so he thought, that he was able to become a State Alchemist. The day of his seventeenth birthday, he had an argument with his 'parents', just before they left the house, finishing with Daigoro shouting out the door, "I HOPE THAT YOU BOTH DIE!" Unfortunately, that came true, with both of them dying in a car crash about 10 minutes later. Due to this, Daigoro swore not to speak ill of any others, in case something like that happened again. Even through the grief of their death, Daigoro resumed his goals of becoming an Alchemist, and the day after he turned 19, he finally realised that dream. Alchemy Daigoro uses Alchemy to modify the magnetic field of any ferreromagnetic object. He does this by using a glove with specially designed transmutation circles embroidered onto both the palm and the fingers, and using his Alchemy to take some electrons from both the air and other nearby elements, and forcing them all into the mobile sea of electrons that surrounds any metallic compound. He then uses this to force all of the now-positive ions down to the other end, causing it to magnetize. This, at his current level, has the power of a large horse-shoe magnet, but it's lifting power is limited to the strength of the mechanism used to lift it. If Daigoro forces too many electrons into the metallic object, it will become too unstable, and explode, causing pieces of sharp metal to spread, like a shrapnel grenade. Daigoro's transmutation epuipment is a thin metal glove. Trivia *He uses two bottles of shampoo a day. Category:Alchemist Category:Ishvallan Category:Cibolan